The present invention generally relates to footwear. More specifically this invention relates to footwear having detachable heels.
The advantages of a shoe having a detachable heel are generally understood in the art. In modern urban society women in the workplace often wear a pair of walking shoes such as sneakers to and from the workplace and change to a more business type footwear for the office. A shoe having a detachable heel eliminates the need to carry an extra pair of shoes by permitting the wearer to wear a low heel shoe to and from the workplace and convert the same shoe to a higher heel for the office. Also, a detachable heel can be replaced when it becomes worn without having to take the shoes to a repair shop.
Various constructions for a shoe having a detachable heel have been proposed in the prior art. These shoes of the prior art can be divided into two general categories: (1) shoes having a heel that is slidably detachable, and (2) shoes having a heel that is attached to a pin member or screw that extends downwardly from the bottom of the shoe. Exemplary prior art of the first category is shown in U.S. Pat. No(s). 1,550,516; 1,516,381; 1,563,984; 1,588,684; 1,591,516; 1,593,915; 1,613,710; 1,633,449; 1,643,294; 1,749,864; 3,040,453; 3,176,417; 3,646,497; 3,797,136; and 4,610,100. Exemplary prior art of the second category is shown in U.S. Pat. No(s). 1,948,967; 3,478,447; 3,805,418; 4,409,745; and 4,670,996.
The prior art shoes having a detachable heel generally comprise complicated, multi-component assemblies. Such constructions prevent the development of a marketable shoe having a detachable heel because complex constructions cannot be manufactured at a cost-effective price and cannot be utilized in the fast-paced world where it is most needed. The primary market for a shoe having a detachable heel are working women. For the shoe to be favorably received by this market the heel must be easily and quickly detachable. Also it is important that the shoe maintain a pleasing appearance when used with any height of heel.